Bionic Commando (classic version)
Bionic Commando was originally released in Japan as Hitler no Fukkatsu: Top Secret (ヒットラーの復活 トップシークレット, "Hitler's Resurrection: Top Secret"). It is a platform game released in 1988 for the Nintendo Entertainment System. Directed by Tokuro Fujiwara, it was later released for the Game Boy (ported by Software Creations and published by Go!). It is the second game in the Bionic Commando series. It is also included in Capcom Classics Mini Mix for the Game Boy Advance. Gameplay Rad Spencer traverses through several levels from, in order to rescue Super Joe and stop the plans of Generalissimo Killt. Rad is equipped with a bionic arm featuring a grappling gun, allowing him to pull himself forward or swing from the ceiling. At the time, the game was notable for being one of the few instances of a platform game in which the player cannot jump. To cross gaps or climb ledges, the hero must use his bionic arm. The levels themselves are, like any conventional platformer, straightforward, with many situations in which there are enemies, cliffs, pits and other dangers lying in wait, that must be overcome. Most level a communication room and a closed door. Rad should communicate with the base in order to open the door and clear the stage. The games incorporates overhead segments similar to the Commando game, where Super Joe was the protagonist. Differences from previous title Although this game is generally simply considered just an enhanced port of the arcade version, the two have almost nothing in common, except for the localized title (the original titles are different). Characters * Nathan "Rad" Spencer * Super Joe *'Generalissimo Killt' - (General Wiseman in Japan) *'Master-D' - (Adolf Hitler in Japan) Enemies *'Soldier' *'Heavy Soldier' *'Beehive' *'Mutant' *'Rocket Soldier' *'Short Soldier' *'Gremlin' *'Captain' *'Crate Soldier' *'Flamethrower Soldier' *'Mech Pilot' *'Helicopter' Censorship In the original Japanese version of Bionic Commando, the boss of the game is Adolf Hitler instead of Master-D. Hitler could be seen in the background of the original Japanese box art. However, even the Japanese art was altered to remove Hitler (as seen in the image to the right). Due to censorship issues, all references of Nazism were removed in the Western versions. In Bionic Commando Rearmed, he is referred to as "The Leader". Credits Chara-Design: Hotaru.B, Terukun, Junchan, Gamereon, Haihoo.K Program: Ichirou, Twilight, Oki.Chan, Windy Music: Gondamin Planning: Hatchan Special Thanks: Mr.FF NOTE: The original arcade game music was composed by Harumi Fujita (uncredited). Two themes from that version were re-used and re-arranged for the NES version by Junko Tamiya, who also composed several new pieces for the home version. The Game Boy version lacks a credit list, but one credit is known: freelancer Kouji Murata (then employed by Minakuchi Engineering), who handled all of the game's sound aspects (as stated on his official worklist). Trivia * Bionic Commando (original title: "Hitler's Resurrection: Top Secret") is the sequel of Bionic Commando (original title: "Top Secret"). * Bionic Commando (Game Boy) and Bionic Commando (2009) are enhanced remakes of the second Bionic Commando ("Hitler's Resurrection"). Gallery Box Art Image:BionicJapan.png|''Japan'' Image:Bionic_Commando_NES.png|''U.S.'' Image:BionicEurope.png|''Europe'' Image:BionicGameboyJapan.png|''Japan'' Game Boy remake Merchandise and Advertisement Image:Bionic_Commando_Guidebook.png|''Guidebook'' with swastika Image:Bionic_Commando_Worlds_of_Power.png|Scholastic Worlds of Power Novel Image:BionicAd.png|''Advertisement'' External Links * Wikipedia article * ''Bionic Commando'' wikia article Category:Games Category:Bionic Commando Games Category:Platform Games Category:Action Games Category:Science Fiction Games Category:Arcade Games Category:NES Games Category:Game Boy Games Category:PC Games Category:PlayStation 2 Games Category:Xbox Games Category:Game Boy Advance Games Category:1988 video games